Almas Sangrientas
by LuceroEli
Summary: ¿Que harías si te enamoras de alguien sin tener conocimiento de ello y después lo sabes cuando lo alejan de tu vida de la manera mas cruel posible? ¿Llorar? ¿Lamentarse hasta morir de sufrimiento? o a caso preferirías vengarte de la persona que acabo con su vida si estuviera en tus manos la posibilidad de hacerlo.


**Venganza**

La noche parecía inerte, a pesar de estar iluminada por la luna que se alzaba en el cielo oscuro. El viento parecía haberse esfumado y también los animales. No se escuchaba nada. Solo había silencio absoluto. Incluso las hojas de los arboles estaban tan quietas que daban la impresión ser de piedra. Renesmee caminaba por la hierba con el corazón hincándole. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Pero no se detuvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos escucho pasos y por un segundo estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y echarse a correr pero no lo hizo. Porque sintió un olor familiar y supo de inmediato que era lo que se acercaba. Reemprendió su caminata con paso lento pero conforme avanzaba fue apresurándose cada vez más hasta que corrió para cortar tiempo. No tardo mucho en divisar una figura entre la arboleada. Estaba apoyada en un árbol. Parecía la silueta de un hombre. Ella fue hacia él. Y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo tuvo cerca. El individuo gimió de dolor.

Renesmee se apartó del chico captando el sonido. Ella lo vio sorprendida y horrorizada pero eso no impidió que le sonriera de alivio por volverlo a ver. El rostro del muchacho era iluminado por la luz que la luna bañaba sobre este. Tenía abolladuras, raspones, heridas leves y profundas que derramaban sangre descontroladamente. En la frente llevaba una herida del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Era profunda pues había un hueco en el medio por donde salía la sangre que recorría sus cejas, sus ojos verdes, su nariz que también tenía un corte abierto, hasta llegar a sus labios que al igual que su nariz tenía su propia herida. Sus mejillas también tenían herida y raspones. También se veía algún moretón. Renesmee sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Renesmee-dijo el mucho en voz baja antes de caer desfallecido.

Ella fue más rápida al sujetarlo entre sus brazos antes de que su cabeza impactara contra una roca que había por ahí. Renesmee lo miro sumamente preocupada y en ese momento pudo ver su ropa hecha jirones y chamuscada, sucia y polvorienta. El joven se removió levemente entre sus brazos y ella volvió su cabeza. La miraba somnoliento. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa de alegría.

-Eres tú-pudo decir con esfuerzo

-Sí, soy yo-le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

-Qué bueno que serás tú lo último que mis ojos verán antes de irme-dijo intentando aclarar su voz pero no lo consiguió-Me iré feliz de este mundo cuando la luz de mi vida se apague estando en tus brazos

-No digas eso-dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. La voz le tembló cuando añadió-Te pondrás bien. Te lo aseguro. Vivirás.

-Ojala fuera cierto. Pero no lo es. A si es este mundo. Las personas alguna vez morirán, de una u otra manera pero al final se irán y formaran parte de otro mundo. Eso no puedes cambiarlo y tampoco pararlo aunque lo desearás con toda tu alma. Porque siempre es así y siempre lo será. Para la mayoría de los humanos claro está, al igual que los animales. A si son las reglas de la vida. Incluso para mí.

-Eso no es justo-Se quejo ella con la voz torcida. Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos llenándolas de una profunda tristeza. Renesmee no evito que las lágrimas se desbordaran. Simplemente dejo que ellas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-La vida no es justa-repuso él y añadió-La vida esta y la muerte también. La gente vive para morir y muere para vivir.

-No en tu caso. Te curare-dijo ella

-Ya es tarde no puedes hacer nada por mí en ese sentido-dijo

-Como es que estas tan seguro-le dijo ella negándose a creer que era cierto

-Porque una parte de mí ya está muerta. Ya se fue de este mundo-le menciono con voz ronca y a la vez apagada

-No es cierto-dijo Renesmee sollozando

-Es cierto. La luna esta en el cielo y mi cuerpo permanece ahora humano porque mi espíritu, mi esencia de la bestia que llevaba dentro se ha ido de mi alma y pronto ella correrá la misma suerte y me iré con ella. Mi alma tan hermosa y sorprendente la que permitió que mi corazón se enamorara de ti. A pesar de la rivalidad de nuestras razas. No me arrepiento de nada.

-Coll…

-Tampoco me molesta que no me ames. Pero hubiera preferido que fuera así-dijo y añadió-Sabia que nunca te fijarías en mí como hombre solo como amigo y ser tu amigo es más que suficiente para saber que yo si te importo de alguna manera y eso hace que no me arrepiente de amarte tanto.

Su voz se apagaba cada vez más cuando pronunciaba las palabras y eso asusto mucho más a Renesmee.

-No hables mas-le pidió ella alarmada de que su muerte se acelerara

-Te…

Fue interrumpido por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos con tal suavidad y dulzura que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por el asombro. Le dio un vuelco al corazón que de alguna manera empezó a latir rápidamente y con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta y sin saber cómo. Su mano ensangrentada acariciaba el rostro de ella torpemente. Ella no se aparto. No sabía cómo actuar en esa situación. Nunca antes había besado a una chica. Estaba perdido no sabia reaccionar. A pesar de que ella fue quien lo beso a él. Intento presionar sus labios contra los de ella pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sus labios empezaron a arderle y dolerle por las heridas que tenía. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Renesmee se apartó apremiante de él, pero con suavidad.

Coll aparto su mano del rostro de ella.

La miro sonriéndole. Pudo notar que los labios de ella estaban bañados de sangre y su mejilla que él había acariciado tontamente también estaba con sangre. A ella no parecía importarle. Lo observaba con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos. Era como si lo viera con alegría pero a la vez con un dolor tan profundo que al chico le dio un estremezón involuntario. El corazón de Coll latía con rapidez que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Pero se sentía tan débil que sabía que iba a morir en poco tiempo.

-Gracias-se oyó decir con voz apenas audible-Coll no sabría decir si ese beso significo algo para ella o si solo lo beso porque pensaría que eso era lo último que querría experimentar su amigo antes de morir. Aun así el muchacho nunca se enteraría de la verdadera intensión de ella al besarlo con tanta ternura porque en ese preciso momento su corazón se detuvo repentinamente como cuando se apaga la luz de una bombilla eléctrica simplemente con un botón. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Remesmee lo contemplo compungida. Sintió un vacio en algún lugar de su corazón.

-Eras en parte humano. Debías amar-dijo ella en voz baja

Acuno el cuerpo inerte de su amigo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y dos lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas nuevamente.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban pero no se movió. Siguió meciendo a su amigo con cariño y no parecía tener intención de moverse de ese lugar sabiendo que si lo hacía abandonaría el cuerpo de Coll. Permanecería con él, a su lado. Los pasos se detuvieron de tras de ella. A ella no le importo, no le importaba nada en ese momento que no fuera su amigo.

Escucho como la persona que estaba de pie tras ella se agachaba de rodillas. Empezó a rodear la cintura de ella con sus brazos y poso su mentón en el hombro de ella. Renesmee no reacciono seguía acunando a Coll entre sus brazos.

-Está muerto-dijo ella dolida

-Lo sé-se escucho la voz cerca de su oído. Parecía como si hubiera hablado con una tranquilidad casi inhumana. Pero Renesmee pudo notar un hilo de martirio en su tono.

-Lo amaba, Gabriel-pudo decir ella con pesar después de un largo silencio-Y no me di cuenta hasta que lo perdí

-Lo sé-repitió el nuevamente y añadió con suavidad-Siempre lo amaste.

No hablaron más. Permanecieron en silencio. Ella meciendo a su amigo con los brazos de Gabriel abrazados a su cintura.

Así fue como Edward, Bella y los demás los encontraron. Arrodilladlos junto a un árbol. Renesmee sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Coll y a la vez estaba siendo abrazada por Gabriel. Ambos mostraban una expresión de sufrimiento en especial ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Gabriel se mostraba inexpresivo pero tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado en silencio para desahogarse de la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

Edward fue el primero en avanzar hacia ellos y cuando los tuvo cerca pudo ver sorprendido que el rostro de Coll estaba ensangrentado completamente. Era como ver una máscara de sangre. Sintió el instinto recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se vio en el deseo de beber la sangre. Trato de resistirse pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba a unos cuantos metros de la distancia que le separaba de la sangre.

-Edward ¡No!-grito Carlisle

Edward no lo escucho corrió hacia lo que deseaba en esos instantes. Pero se vio obligado a retroceder porque de la nada apareció una pared de fuego que se interpuso entre su objetivo. Cayó de espaldas. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie algo aturdido y aun con ganas de beber esa sangre humana.

-Edward ¿Estás bien?-se escucho una voz preocupada tras él.

Era Bella que había acudido junto a él. Edward se volvió y la vio. También se percato de que los demás habían llegado en su ayuda. Pudo ver en la expresión de ellos y en la de Bella que también sentían ese deseo de beber sangre humana. Sus ojos también estaban vidriosos. Y él pensó que sus ojos también estaban de esa manera y no se equivocaba. Los únicos que no se mostraban afectados por el olor de la sangre eran Carlisle y Jacob que observaban hacia un lugar con expresión sorprendida. Edward se giro y pudo ver detrás de la llamas a Renemee de pie y a Gabriel junto a ella. Renesmee tenía una mirada extraña era como si sus ojos hubieran cambiado de apariencia. Se Tornaban más oscuros pero al mismos tiempo no perdía el color natural que lo caracterizaba. Podía verse un dolor muy intenso a través de ellos. Y los ojos de Gabriel se mostraban gélidos pero también podía verse un sufrimiento muy profundo en ellos. Los miraban serios.

Edward se dio cuenta en ese momento que Renesmee tenía sus labios llenos de sangre y su mejilla derecha también estaba manchada de sangre. Sintió un escalofrió no por la sangre que llevaba ella en su rostro sino por sus ojos que parecían amenazantes en todo los sentidos pero a la vez mostraban tristeza.

-Váyanse-dijo ella por fin. Su voz no expresaba sentimiento. Era completamente neutro.

-¿Qué?-soltó Jacob sin comprender-¿Por qué?

-No-dijo Edward en tono firme-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Repentinamente el fuego que había estado llameando frente a ellos se alzó más, cerrándose desde arriba y los prohibió cercándolos sin escapatoria.


End file.
